Technology has been developed that performs hot isostatic pressing to reduce defects and distortion in the manufacturing of silicon carbide substrates (see Patent Document 1, for example). Successfully reducing defects and distortion in a silicon carbide substrate is considered to result in yield being improved in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices. Patent Document 1 also discloses that a decreased difference in carrier lifetime in the radial direction measured by μ-PCD (microwave photo conductivity decay) is able to indicate improvement in the distortion of a silicon carbide substrate.